Twisted Mario Bros: Destiny
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: After discovering each other the long lost Brothers and heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom; Mario and Luigi, have to face new challenges when Sarassaland is attacked by an unexpected foe! Working together to protect both Kingdoms the Brothers grow closer while their feelings for the two Princesses grow stronger. Peril and intrigue plague all of those who dare to resist the chaos.
1. The Royal Ball

As the the sun set over the Mushroom Kingdom the Royal Ball began to erupt in a symphony of laughter and music from the heart of Princess Peach's Castle. The ball was thrown to celebrate the full year of peace that befell the kingdom and its inhabitants. All of those who called the kingdom home were invited to the ball, all of those who attended looked their best.

The royal ward, Toadsworth, stood at the entrance of the ballroom at the very large red doors. Two royal guards stood on patrol at the doorway and bowed politely to greet each arriving guest as Toadsworth himself cheerfully welcomed every guest in person.

Mario stood in his private chamber, as designated to him by Princess Peach herself, taking shelter from the growing mass of guests in the heart of the palace. He stood in front of the tall mirror in his chambers as he awkwardly adjusted the red bow tie on his tuxedo.

"I'm glad I'm not royalty. I'd hate to have to wear fancy clothes all the time." There was a gentle knock at the closed door. "Come in."

A Toad maiden slightly pushed the door open. "Excuse me, Sir?"

"Please, call me 'Mario'." Mario politely offered the humble maiden.

"Mario," she corrected herself before continuing. "the guests are waiting downstairs. Would you like some assistance?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you though." Mario replied as he finished straightening his tie in the mirror.

"You're quite welcome. May I make one suggestion?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Maybe you should take off your hat. Just this one time."

Mario looked at the well worn red hat in his reflection. "I think you're right. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, and your brother is waiting for you." The maiden closed the door as she exited discreetly.

"Luigi." Mario still had a hard time believing that Luigi was his own brother. His younger brother. His younger _twin_ brother! "I wonder how he'll react to a ball."

Slipping off his red hat Mario ran a come through his hair and gave his tuxedo one more glance before leaving his chambers. Walking with his head held high Mario traversed down the lengthy hallway to Luigi's chambers. The door was closed but never locked. Luigi hated locked doors.

Mario knocked twice before turning the handle on the door. "Luigi? Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Luigi responded from the balcony that extended from his chambers and out over the royal garden.

"Are you okay?"

Luigi stood on the balcony with both of his hands on the railing. He was leaning over the railing slightly and staring at the expansive garden full of flowers and the marble fountain at its center. Like Mario he was dressed in a tuxedo, but adorned a green bow tie instead of red. He had also taken off his green hat in favor of a nicely combed hairstyle for the occasion.

"I'm... I'm not going downstairs."

Mario joined his brother on the balcony. "What? Why? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. I'm just... uncomfortable."

"You hate wearing tux's, too, huh?" Mario tried to joke and lighten the mood.

Luigi smirked a little. "I just don't... belong at a royal ball. That's all."

"Why? Because you can't dance or because grew up under Bowser's roof?"

"Something like that..." Luigi still felt shame for his upbringing despite Mario, Peach and Daisy being understanding and completely supportive.

"Luigi, I grew up alone in Brooklyn and became a plumber. Do _I_ seem like I belong at a royal ball?"

"Fair enough."

"Come on, Luigi. Everyone in the kingdom knows who you really are. How you saved Princess Peach and put your life on the line to save mine. You're a hero."

"No, I'm no hero. I'm..."

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't know _what_ I am. An outcast, perhaps..."

"Confused." Mario quipped quickly. "That's for certain."

"Mario I don't think I should stay in the castle anymore. Bowser is going to want to get revenge on both of us and we're going to just going to make the target on the castle bigger if we're together."

"That's ridiculous Luigi. Us together is the reason _why_ Bowser was stopped! That war between the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Troop was finally brought to an end! That only happened because we were _together_."

Luigi sighed and straightened up, folding his arms behind his back. "How do we know that wasn't just a fluke?"

"Stop doubting yourself. If anything happens to you I will be there to help you, just like I know you'll be there to help me."

Luigi looked at the big brother he never knew he had, and never knew he _wanted_ , until they met. "Thanks Mario."

"Now come on. Let's go downstairs. Princess Daisy is already here!" Mario teased.

"Hmph," Luigi was a little amused by Mario's reaction. "she's a very kind young woman, very beautiful, too; but... I don't think she's the one for me."

"Really? I thought you two really hit it off when you first met."

The brothers exited the chamber together and walked toward the towering door at the end that led to the royal ballroom. "We get along just fine, but I don't see myself, you know, _with_ her in the long run."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Not really." Luigi blushed a little at the question, but managed to hide it. "Growing up I was the only human in a castle full of Koopas. I've literally never thought about being with anyone."

Two guards at the doorway pulled the large doors opened for Mario and Luigi to walk through. They found themselves at the top of a a grand staircase that overlooked the ballroom.

Taking a deep breath, the brothers prepared to join the ball.

Guests from all over the kingdom; Toads, Goombas, Squeaks, Cheep-Cheeps, Yoshis and even some Boos were all dressed for the occasion. All of the guests were smiling as they chatted and danced through the elegant ballroom.

From the main entryway of the ballroom at the far end of the room, Toadsworth cleared his voice as he respectfully announced the arrival of the two heroic brothers. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Mushroom Kingdom; it's my honor to introduce our kingdom's heroic brothers and dearest friends of our beloved Princess Peach: Mario and Luigi."

The guests all turned toward the staircase and applauded the duo. Mario and Luigi awkwardly blushed as they discreetly waved at the guests and descended the stairs.

Standing along the second balcony across from the first, Princess Daisy silently watched as the brothers joined the party.

Upon reaching the bottom step the brothers were practically swarmed by the appreciative guests who overwhelmed them with a mass of questions and compliments. Their excited voices all blended together into a single sound of muffled tones.

A loud symphony of royal horns sang out as Toadsworth prepared to introduce another guest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Her Highness herself; Princess Peach."

Everyone turned their attention to the staircase from whence Mario and Luigi descended. The two brothers joined the mass of guests as they watched in awe as Princess Peach appeared at the top of the staircase. In place of her usual pink dress she was now wearing a strapless rose red dress that flowed on the ground behind her. A rose red wrap rested around her shoulders, her long blonde hair was pulled into a braid and wrapped around her head like a halo with a single rose pinned in her hair, just above her eye. Long white evening gloves extended the length of her arm and covered her hands.

"Thank you all for attending." Peach greeted her guests. "In this era of peace it's my honor to be in the presence of the good denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom and share this wondrous prosperity."

Gracefully descending the staircase Mario and Luigi watched as Princess Peach joined the party and easily mingled with her invited guests.

With the gathered guests now focused on the always lovely Princess, Luigi took the opportunity to stealthily walk to the edge of the room and stand alone in the shadows.

"This feels better..." Luigi said aloud to himself as he leaned against the wall, again his hands folded behind his back. "Unseen. Unheard."

"Hello, Luigi." Princess Daisy approached the attempted recluse.

"Princess Daisy." Luigi turned to face her as she greeted him. "It's nice to see you again." He noticed that like Peach she wasn't wearing her usual dress. She was now wearing a deep amber colored dress that hugged her figure. A caramel colored sash was tied around her waist and amber brooch gem was pinned to her chest. Her brunette hair had lengthened since their last encounter and was now pulled up in a small bun with a white daisy pinned to her hair. She too wore long white evening gloves.

"Likewise. Why are you standing here all alone?" She asked curiously but politely. "Don't you want to dance?"

"No. To be honest I don't want to be here. But I was invited and... Well..."

"I understand." Daisy gently rested her glove hand on his arm. "It's not easy adjusting to a different lifestyle, regardless of who you are of where you come from."

"I appreciate it." Luigi tried to look away from Daisy but felt it would've been rude. "How are you this evening?"

Daisy smiled warmly. "I fear my evening mirrors yours. I'm here because I love my cousin and I want this peace to last forever, but I don't enjoy fancy balls or elaborate parties myself. Would you be so kind as to escort me to the Royal Garden?"

Luigi stood up straight and offered his arm to Daisy. "It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

From across the ballroom Mario watched as Luigi and Daisy elegantly walked away from the party together. He was standing beside Princess Peach and making polite conversation, but was far more interested in what his brother was doing. ' _Strange. I thought Luigi didn't see Daisy like that_...' He thought to himself.

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth happily walked toward the honored hero. "Tonight has turned into a grand evening and I must say it's all thanks to you and your brother's heroic deeds, merely _one year_ ago!"

"Thank you Toadsworth. But Luigi and I can't take all the credit. Without Princess Peach, her fearless army and the loyal citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom; this day would have never come. We're all here to take a bow, together."

"Well said, my boy. Very well said. By the by, where is Luigi at this moment?"

"I saw him escort Princess Daisy out of the ballroom. I believe they were headed to the Royal Garden."

Toadsworth cocked an eyebrow in a intrigued manner. "Oh, ho! Sounds like a lovely evening indeed. I shall not disturb them. Good evening to you."

"Good evening Toadsworth..." Mario discreetly shook his head. ' _I'm beginning to think you were right Luigi. These things are uncomfortable_!'

* * *

Outside the palace in the heart of the Royal Garden Luigi and Daisy sat together on the edge of the marble fountain. The center of the fountain was adorned with a statue of Princess Peach's late mother, Queen Orchid, dancing with a small star in her hands.

"I love it out here." Daisy happily exclaimed as she looked lovingly at the colorful garden. "Peach and I used to play in the garden all the time when we were little. Aunt Orchid planted every flower in the garden herself."

Luigi looked around at the amazing display of flowers in every color, size and fragrance. "They are pretty."

"Peach loved looking up at the stars at night. She used to tell me wonderful stories about how someday we'd get a chance to play amongst the stars and see new worlds we'd never even dream of. Sound silly?"

"No, not at all." Luigi answered sincerely as he looked up at the sky. "I watched the stars as a small boy, too. Except..." He looked down abruptly ad sadly.

"Except what?" Daisy asked gently. "It's okay, you don't have to hold anything back anymore. You're with family and friends, now."

Luigi took a deep breath and swallowed the sadness welling up inside. "When I watched the stars as a child, I watched them behind bars of iron set in cold stone..."

Daisy put her hand on his shoulder. "Those days are over."

"Yeah. That's what I keep telling myself..."

"Stop saying it and start believing it."

Luigi didn't say anything, he just slowly looked back up at the dark sky adorned with bright stars.

"Luigi, what's on your mind?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just... thinking."

"About 'her'?" Daisy smirked playfully.

"What?!" Luigi blushed brightly as he tried to turn his face away from Daisy. "Who?"

"Peach."

"I-I don't know..." Luigi stammered nervously as he felt guilty for feeling the way he felt.

"Luigi, it's okay. I've seen the way you look at her. And to be honest I think you would be very happy with her, and she would be very happy with you."

Luigi's face slowly lost its rouge as the embarrassment faded. "But... she's with... I can't possibly-"

Daisy patted Luigi's shoulder sympathetically. "Having feelings for her isn't wrong. It's difficult to explain, but... it's not wrong to love her even if it's in secret."

Luigi put his hand over Daisy's. "Thank you. But how can I love someone who can never love me back?"

"I have a feeling that things will work themselves out in the end. Just be patient."

A thunderous crash at the front of the castle caught the duo off-guard. Luigi shot to his feet while Daisy stayed seated on the fountain. From the inside of the castle the guests began to cry out in fear and panic as a cloud of smoke rose from the center of the chaos.

"Luigi! What's going on?!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	2. The Attack

The ground was still trembling as the impact of the unknown attack rattled the Castle, the Town and Forest.

Thick dark smoke filled the ballroom as the many guests coughed on the choking, blinding cloud that swirled relentlessly. Many of the trapped guests ducked and sought shelter from the smoke by hiding behind the decorative, marble pillars or by huddling close to the walls. A towering shadow loomed over the ballroom and the reluctant witnesses as the attacker stood proudly in the gaping hole created in the first quarter of the castle; a hole created by a single powerful energy blast.

Mario took a knee as he helped Princess Peach to sit up from the littered ground of the damaged ballroom. "Princess, are you alright?"

Peach coughed a little into her hands before answering. "Yes, I'm okay! Are you hurt? What about the others? What's going on?!"

"I'm not sure!" Mario replied, he used his hand to waft the suffocating smoke away from their faces. "But I'm going to find out!"

Running toward the center of the ballroom and standing on a large piece of debris that fell from the damaged ceiling, Mario called out boldly to the intruding presence. "Show yourself!"

The shadowed foe stepped closer, the dim glow of the flickering ballroom lights illuminated his grotesque face in an eerie light. "Here I am."

The face was foreign to all of those who caught a glimpse of their attacker's facade. This enemy was new.

In the poor light Mario could see this invading enemy had violet colored skin, pointed ears, sharp fangs, massive claws and beady little eyes. A long black cape with red trim, pinned to his shoulders by steel armor flowed behind him as a sign of arrogance and perhaps even royalty.

Running through the halls of the palace from the Royal Garden, his mind focused on the safety of Mario and Peach, Luigi dashed into the ballroom with Princess Daisy following close behind. Leaping over fallen support beams and pillars he skidded to a stop when he saw the threatening figure standing in the damaged room with Mario standing bravely before him.

"Who is that?" Luigi asked softly as to not draw attention from the foe.

Daisy peeked over Luigi's shoulder and immediately recognized the face of the attacker. "No... It can't be!" Her hands found Luigi's arm and held on tight to her dear friend as fear overtook her mind.

"Daisy, who is he?" Luigi asked, feeling her fear and placing his free hand over hers.

"He's... he's Tatanga!" Daisy practically shuddered as she spoke his name. "He tried to destroy Sarassaland long before I took over as the ruler. My Father banished him to another realm after he tried to abduct me as a child. How did he escape?!"

The vile otherworldly being recognized Daisy's voice and honed in on her. "Princess Daisy." His wicked smile only sent shivers down her spine. "It's been far too long..."

Luigi put his arm out in front of Daisy in a protective stance, as he stepped in front of her, shielding his frightened friend from harm. His eyes locking onto the new threat, ready to strike and protect those of whom he had come to know and care for.

A swarm of strange green hued minions; nothing of their kind had ever been seen in the Mushroom Kingdom, filled the room in an increasingly threatening presence. Pointing a sharpened claw at Daisy the swarm obeyed Tatanga's silent order and moved as a singular force toward the targeted Princess. A wave of snarling, green creatures pushed through the innocent bystanders while Mario and Luigi did their best to fight off the gathering mass of enemies.

"Daisy! Run!" Luigi instructed as he created green fireballs in the palms of his hands to throw at the numerous minions.

Mario didn't need to look at his Brother, he caught the glow of Luigi's iconic green fire and formed fireballs of his own in response.

As if their minds were truly one the two Brothers launched their fire in synchronized shots. Ember by ember, flame by flame, the duo managed to thin the crowd of sinister minions who leapt, snarled and bit at anyone and everyone in their path.

Many of the guests had the frame of mind to run from the scene of the battle and to the exterior hallways, where many Royal Guards were gathering; ready to assist in protecting what remained of the Castle and the innocent denizens.

Tatanga seemed unphased, unintimidated by the two Brothers working together to stop his plans. The flashes of orange and green fire lit up the dim room with an ethereal glow as one minion after the other was knocked down. But it seemed for every one minion defeated two more would appear in its place!

Fortunately for all Toadsworth had gotten to Princess Peach and secured her in a panic room located at the base of the grand staircase, out of sight and our of harm. Royal Guards were attempting to escort Daisy to a second panic room when Tatanga fired a powerful energy blast into the room, scattering the guards about. Daisy herself was knocked to the ground but uninjured in the attack.

Mario saw her laying on the ground, defenseless and unguarded laying on the littered, smoldering ground. "Daisy!" He tried to run toward her but a wall of Tatanga's minions blocked his path. "Move aside!" He demanded as he launched a wall of fire at the small but dangerous foe.

Tatanga focused on Mario as another powerful energy blast warmed up in the palm of his menacing claw. It was the same kind of energy blast he had used to break through the Castle walls.

Luigi saw the look in Tatanga's heartless eyes and knew that Mario was in danger. "Mario!" Luigi leapt into the path of the energy blast, casting a green fireball into the path of the incoming projectile. The fireball halved the power of the energy blast but failed to stop it. The energy cut through the fire and struck Luigi in his right shoulder and chest. He fell to the ground, his clothing scorched and smoking.

Falling to the ground onto his side, Luigi instinctively clutched at his burning shoulder and chest in pain. Despite his injury he refused to give up, he staggered to his feet only to collapse from the pain. He lay on the ground unconscious and vulnerable to further attack.

"Luigi!" Mario saw his Brother put himself in the line of fire and fall as a result. Breaking through the growing mass of minions he made his way to his fallen Brother. "Luigi, wake up!" Mario patted the side of Luigi's face but got no response as he pulled Luigi up into a sitting position.

"No! Help!" Daisy cried out as the minions subdued her and began dragging her toward Tatanga with great haste. "Mario!"

"Daisy!" Laying Luigi down on the floor he sprinted over the minions and rubble toward Tatanga, desperate to rescue Daisy before it was too late!

Tatanga sneered wickedly as Daisy was dragged toward the metallic airship he used to travel. Daisy kicked and struggled against her captors but couldn't break free of their strong grip. "Stop! Don't do this!"

Mario ran as fast as he could, jumping over the debris and sidestepping the small flames that still burned on the ground. Reaching the airship as it took to the night sky he watched as his friend began rising further and further away.

"Daisy!"

Jumping as high as he could Mario felt the undercarriage of the ship's hull brush against his fingertips as the ship ascended out of reach, and slowly out of sight.

"No!" Falling back to the ground Mario kneeled and watched helplessly as Tatanga's ship disappeared from sight. "No... Daisy..."

The airship had impressive speed despite its large size. Turning toward its intended destination, Sarassaland, the airship avoided any and all attempts to ground the vessel and rescue the captured Princess. Disappearing into the starry night sky, the ship left just as quickly as it arrived.

"Master Mario! Master Mario!" Toadsworth called out in a huff as he ran toward the defeated hero kneeling on the ground. "Come quickly! It's Master Luigi!"

"Luigi!" Mario suddenly remembered Luigi had been injured. "How is he?!"

"I'm not sure, come quickly!"

Running back into the Castle, leaping over debris and smoldering embers, Mario slid on his heels as he came back into the ballroom to check on his injured Brother. Princess Peach was kneeling on the floor, cradling Luigi's head on her lap.

"Luigi...?" Mario stood beside his friends and put his hand on Luigi's good shoulder. Luigi breathed deeply, slowly. "I'm sorry Bro, I tried..."

Peach looked up at her emotionally devastated friend. "He's alive, Mario. But unconscious. A doctor is on his way."

Mario felt his legs buckle and fell to his hands and knees on the floor. "I failed... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Mario," Peach put her hand on his. "we'll get Daisy back. I just know it! Have faith..."

Toadsworth agreed. "Of course we will! By Jove, the Mushroom Kingdom has the best Guards and strategists in all the land!"

Mario nodded hesitantly, trying to muster his dwindling confidence. "Right... We need to leave as soon as possible. We need a plan! We're getting Daisy back!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	3. The Aftermath

The Castle and entire Mushroom Kingdom had been shaken by the sudden, violent attack on the castle. When word of Princess Daisy's capture spread through Toad Town panic and fear spread with it. The smoldering ruins of the Royal Ballroom symbolized the very heartache that Mario himself was feeling after watching his Brother fall injured and his friend being taken captive.

Mario slid his arm under Luigi's shoulders and lifted his Brother up into a sitting position. The gentle motion was enough to lightly rouse Luigi from his state of unconsciousness and become aware of his immediate surroundings. He recognized Mario and Princess Peach, he was not afraid.

"C'mon Luigi, I'll help you to your chambers so you can rest." Mario explained as he pulled Luigi to his feet.

Princess Peach stood as she watched her two friends slowly walk out of the ballroom and down the partially littered hallway. "Poor Luigi... Poor Daisy..." Peach folded her hands together and pressed them to her lips as she closed her eyes and empathized with her friends' dilemma. "Toadsworth, call forth the Royal Tactician. We must prepare our rescue mission as soon as possible!"

"Yes Princess, I will do, this very moment!" Toadsworth obeyed the command and left the ballroom in a huff.

"Guards?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Two Royal Guards approached their Princess. "How can we serve you?"

"I'm going to return to my private chambers for only a moment, please escort the doctor to Luigi's chamber and inform Mario of the meeting."

"Right away!"

* * *

Mario carried Luigi at his side as he assisted his injured Brother back to his private chambers. The Toad maiden, who had been seeking shelter in the unoccupied guest chamber opened the door when she heard approaching footsteps. After recognizing both Mario and Luigi she left the safety of her hiding place to assist Mario with tending to Luigi.

"Oh dear, what happened?!" She asked concerned as she followed the duo into the chamber.

Mario answered as he laid Luigi down on the large bed. "He was hit by some kind of energy blast. It burned him."

"Oh! He requires medical attention!"

"A doctor has already been summoned." Mario reassured the scared but caring maiden. "I'll stay with him until the doctor arrives."

Luigi opened his eyes slightly and looked at his worried Brother sitting on the edge of his bed. "Mario, you don't have to stay. I'll be okay. Go! Find Daisy."

"I can't just leave you-"

"Go!" Luigi insisted. "You're not _leaving me_ , your _finding Daisy_. Please, go!"

Mario nodded once and hastily left the chambers, nearly bumping into Dr. Toadley in the process. "Oh, good timing... Please, help Luigi."

"I shall do my very best." Dr. Toadley answered confidently as he approached the bed, his large black medical bag in his hand.

Closing the door as he left Mario could only imagine how severe Luigi's injuries are and how scared Princess Daisy must be. Forcing the bleak thoughts from his mind Mario marched down the hall only to be greeted by the Royal Guards who then escorted him to the emergency meeting, located in a secret chamber in the basement of the Castle.

* * *

"What're you going to do with me?" Daisy demanded in a trembling voice. She had been taken to the dungeon of the airship and shackled to the cold, steel wall. A single minion acted as guard.

The minion sneered and snarled at Daisy, chewing on the metal bars of her tiny cell.

Daisy pressed herself against the wall, trying to avoid the viscous snarls and drool of the savage guard.

"Enough!" Tatanga's voice echoed intimidatingly as he watched from the doorway of the dungeon. "Leave us."

The minion obeyed without questions and slunk around its master out of the dungeon.

"Princess Daisy..."

"Tatanga." She replied unimpressed. "The last I knew you were locked away in the midst of the Timeless Realm."

"By _your Father_!" He growled angrily. "For countless years I spent lost in eternal torment, unable to escape, unable to think, unable to change..." His voice carried a tone of bitter hatred as he snapped arrogantly. "Now, I have escaped and I will have what's mine! I will have the Kingdom and I will have you as my Queen."

"Never!" Daisy protested defiantly. "I'd rather die than surrender my Kingdom or myself to the likes of you!"

"That can be arranged..." He laughed darkly as he watched Daisy shudder with fear. "All in due time, my pet." His words resonated heartlessly through the chilly dungeon as he stepped back through the doorway. "All in due time..."

* * *

"I'm fine, really." Luigi attempted to sit up on the bed but didn't have the strength to stay upright. He fell back against the mattress and pillow defeated by his own exhaustion.

"Luigi, I know you want to save Princess Daisy and help your Brother, but you need to rest." Dr. Toadley adamantly reminded the stubborn hero as he re-packed his medical bag. "You suffered first and second degree burns to your right shoulder and the upper part of your chest. Not only will the burns need constant attention to prevent infection, but you need to rest and restore fluids so you don't succumb to dehydration."

Sighing Luigi accepted the fact that burns were quite painful and his body felt incredibly weak after suffering the power attack. "If that's what I must do..."

"It is." Dr. Toadley headed toward the door and gave instructions to the Toad maiden. "Now my dear, can I trust you to look after him for a few hours?"

"Oh yes, of course..."

"Wonderful! When the sun rises you can clean the wound and change the bandages. I'll return shortly after, that is, unless I have other patients."

"Of course." She bowed politely as the doctor left the room. She coyly approached Luigi's bedside. "Master Luigi, do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. And please, it's _just_ Luigi. Go check on the others."

"I will soon enough." She smiled. "As soon as I'm certain you're resting comfortably."

Luigi couldn't help but grin. "Thank you. Maybe there _is_ something you can do for me."

"What's that?" She asked curiously as she watched his blue eyes intently.

"Tell me your name."

She blushed as she answered. "My name is Toadette."

"Thank you for your kindness, Toadette." Luigi replied as he shut his eyes and fell into a deep, restful slumber.

"You're welcome. Luigi."

* * *

Large maps of both of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarassaland were sprawled out over the large circular table in the center of the secret meeting room of the Castle. Princess Peach, Toadsworth and several guards stood around the table, carefully studying the maps as they took time to note as many details, routes and landmarks as a rescue mission was meticulously planned.

"My dear Princess," Toadsworth attempted to console the young ruler. "I can assure you that our finest Guards will succeed in locating Princess Daisy. I also have the utmost confidence in our young heroes, Master's Mario and Luigi. Why fret with these matters when the Mushroom Kingdom has at long last achieved peace?"

Peach stood up straight from the table and closed her eyes. "Because Daisy is family. And she's all that I have."

Toadsworth bowed his empathetically. "I understand my dear." His memories of the former King and Queen were still fresh in his memory. "Then I shall not rest until our beloved Princess has been returned to us safely!"

The doors opened as two Royal Guards escort Mario into the room. "Princess, Toadsworth... What do we know so far?"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	4. Plans and Decisions

The metallic airship soared through the brightening morning sky as it passed over Sarassaland to the forbidden mountain range that bordered the modest kingdom. The castle seated at the peak of a mountainous ravine that overlooked a polluted moat below. Acrid smog hung over the Castle, a byproduct of the toxic water that flowed in the moat that encircled the towering castle.

The airship landed at the massive gate of the Castle with a horrifying 'thud'. The long drawbridge of the Castle opened as the large door on the side of the airship did the same.

Princess Daisy trembled with incredible fear as she was escorted by the vicious minion from the metal airship to the dungeon of Tatanga's foreboding stone castle. She held her head high and held back her tears as she marched with heavy metal shackles around her wrists and ankles. She refused to cry, she refused to give Tatanga the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Welcome to your new home, my future Queen." Tatanga hissed wickedly as he followed the captive Princess into his Castle.

"Never." Daisy defied with a strict tone without breaking stride.

Tatanga grinned with a vile twist on his lips. "We'll see..."

* * *

Mario sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes as he reviewed the maps that were strewn about the massive round table. At his right side was Princess Peach and at his left was Toadsworth. A dozen Royal Guards formed a perimeter around the room as they protected their Princess and the Mushroom Kingdom's bravest hero.

"We can't infiltrate the defenses..." Mario admitted, feeling defeated. "There's no way."

Peach put her hand on Mario's arm. "There has to be a way! We can't give up!"

Mario stared at the maps intently, as if he could somehow will a solution to appear before him. "No. The Sarassaland outposts will have been compromised by Tatanga's forces. It'd be impossible for a rescue team to sneak in undetected."

Peach's eyes lit up. "An entire rescue _team_ may not be able to make it, but what about _one_ rescuer?"

Mario looked at her with a sense of renewed hope. "Yeah... Yeah! Maybe I can sneak by and get inside without anyone noticing!"

Toadsworth stumbled over his words as he couldn't protest fast enough. "Wh-wh-what?! Outrageous! Master Mario, you are indeed a skilled combatant and athlete, but to attempt such a bold action alone is SUICIDE." He stamped his cane on the ground. "No, we MUST find another solution!"

Mario shook his head. "This is our only chance. If we don't take it we WILL lose Daisy. Forever..."

The doors were pushed open as Luigi walked inside, his good arm wrapped around his bandaged chest and shoulder. "Mario, what's going on? what do we know?"

"Luigi!" Mario was surprised and happy to see his Brother standing.

Toadette was trying to pull Luigi back down the hall by his uninjured arm. "My apologies Princess, I only left the room for a moment and..."

Peach just smiled and nodded. "It's alright, he should be here. You should help with the rest of the Castle."

Toadette let go of Luigi's arm. "Very well Princess Peach."

Mario put his hand on Luigi's good shoulder as he approached the table. "We're planning the rescue now."

Luigi leaned on the table and looked over the maps. "Looks like it's going to be difficult to get in unseen."

"That's the biggest problem we have to deal with, but afterward I'll be able to-"

"What?" Luigi stopped Mario midsentence. "You're going in alone?"

Mario nodded his head. "It's the only way to get in undetected."

"A solo mission is too dangerous!" Luigi protested concernedly. "We've seen how dangerous Tatanga is," he rubbed his sore chest and shoulder unconsciously as he spoke. "trust me! This guy won't be a pushover!"

"And neither will I." Mario confirmed with a slight grin. "Daisy's counting on us, we can't let her down. I can't let her down."

Luigi smiled as he watched his Brother beam with renewed confidence and returning hope. "You're right, Mario. How can we help?"

Mario nodded in respect and appreciation for Luigi's understanding. "I need you to keep an eye on the Mushroom Kingdom, make sure none of Tatanga's goons return or are still hiding out."

"Right." Luigi felt his strength waning and supported himself against the table with his uninjured arm. "I won't let anything slip by."

Peach spoke up gently. "I'll have the royal Guards set up a perimeter and patrol the grounds. Toadsworth, please gather the troops!"

"As you wish, Your Highness." Toadsworth obeyed the order and left the room in a huff.

Luigi's face paled he began to sweat as the pain in shoulder returned. He did his best to hide his mounting discomfort but the injury was too severe and raw to ignore for long.

Mario took Luigi's arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders. "Come on, Bro. You need to rest for a while."

"I'm okay, Mario, really." Luigi insisted although he allowed Mario to help guide out of the room and back down the hallway.

"I know you are, but you still need to take it easy and give yourself a chance to heal."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Luigi admitted as he was led down the littered hallway back to his private chambers. "Just... be careful. We just met, you know. I don't want to be an only child again!" He joked lightly.

The many servants of the Castle were working diligently to clean the fallen debris and aid the injured denizens of the kingdom. The fallen interior structure of the Castle was slowly being rebuilt as the troops were assembled outside.

War loomed heavily on the horizon.

Time was of the essence.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	5. Promises to Be Made

Huddling against the only window in her room, a large dirty windowed encased in thick cast iron bars, Daisy gazed out of her prison to the desolated but free world outside. The toxic moat left an acrid stench wafting in the air, while casting an eerie purple light through the canyon through which the moat flowed. The vicious hoard of Tatanga's minions marched the grounds in an angry huff as they patrolled the Castle grounds. Every so often one of the twisted little 'soldiers' would look toward Daisy in her window and snarl wickedly.

Daisy turned her head from the window and pressed the palm of her still gloved hand to her face as she wiped away a single tear. "Oh, this is awful! What will become of my people? What of my friends? Peach, Luigi, Mario... Are you okay?"

* * *

After helping Luigi lay back down on his bed, Mario gently pressed the back of his hand against Luigi's neck and felt how warm his skin had become. "Take it easy. I'll be back with Daisy before you know it." He pulled the light blue blanket up over Luigi's bandaged chest. "I promise."

Mario left Luigi's private chamber, shutting the door behind himself as quietly as possible to not disturb his Brother's much needed slumber.

"Mario?" Princess Peach was walking down the still tarnished corridor and stopped a few feet from her friend. "Is Luigi okay?"

Sighing Mario closed his eyes and dropped his head. "He's exhausted but won't admit it. If he could just rest he'd feel better and his injuries would heal quicker."

Peach reached for Mario's hand and held it gently. "He'll be alright. We've both spent enough time with him to know he just won't give up." She could see the fatigue wearing away Mario's fighting spirit. "And I know you won't either. Tell me what you need and I'll help you."

"Thank you. I know I can count on you." He looked up and into her sincere blue eyes as he pulled his bow tie loose. "But for now I need you to watch over Luigi. He's feverish and I'm worried he'll push himself too hard."

"I promise." Peach smiled and squeezed his hand in a loving support. "Now, go. Daisy needs you!"

* * *

Outside the Royal Castle, standing amongst the debris of the destroyed Castle walls, Toadsworth had assembled the Royal Guards. The troops had begun patrolling the perimeter of the Castle in the event of a second attack, while volunteers from the Kingdom worked tirelessly to repair the extensive damage to the Castle and the surrounding Toad Town.

"That's it Lads! Good show!" Toadsworth praised the focused troops working diligently. "This Castle shall be restored before the day's end! I hope all goes well..."

"Toadsworth?" Peach walked outside and addressed her Ward quietly. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Indeed Your Highness." Toadsworth enthusiastically confirmed. "Our borders are secured and the citizens have been tended to."

"That's wonderful Toadsworth, I'm glad to hear everyone has been taken care of."

"Speaking of care, how are Masters Mario and Luigi?"

"Mario is preparing to leave as we speak, as for Luigi he's resting in his private chamber."

"I'm sure Master Mario will be able to return with Princess Daisy unharmed."

Peach nodded. "I know he will. But I'm worried about Luigi, he seems so... sad."

Toadsworth tilted his head curiously. "Whatever do you mean my dear?"

"It's hard to explain, but..."

"Ah! Master Mario!" Toadsworth noticed Mario exiting the Castle and approaching from the distance. "Splendid timing!"

Peach turned her head and watched him over her shoulder. "Mario! Are you going to leave already?"

Mario had changed from his formal tuxedo and into his usual clothes. Red shirt, overalls, boots and his trademarked red cap. Pulling the cap down securely over his hair Mario nodded. "I have to go! The longer it takes for me to reach Daisy the longer she'll have to suffer under Tatanga's captivity."

Peach nodded. "You're right. Be careful."

"I will." Mario tipped the bill of his hat toward Peach before focusing on the large front gate.

Toadsworth halted Mario for only a moment. "Just a moment Master Mario! Help has arrived."

"Help?" Mario stopped short and looked back confused. "I'm going alone. What're you talking about?"

Yoshi then jogged over from the other side of the gate and skidded to a halt at Mario's feet.

"Yoshi! Good to see you pal! Ready to rescue Daisy?"

Yoshi nodded energetically.

"Good to hear." Mario saddled up. "Thanks for your help, buddy."

Yoshi nodded again.

"Let's go!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	6. A New Journey Begins

Princess Peach and Toadsworth watched as Mario and Yoshi galloped from the Castle gates, over the green hills and out of sight. The trail from Tatanga's airship had long since grown cold, but it was the only path they had to follow. Using the broken tree tops, loosened branches and eye witness accounts Mario and Yoshi tracked the escaped airship that carried Princess Daisy and Tatanga off to an unknown location in the distance.

"Toadsworth," Peach addressed her ward calmly. "I'm going to change into more appropriate clothing. Please ask the Head Guard to join me in the War Room in about ten minutes."

"Yes, Your Highness." Toadsworth happily obeyed. "I will see to it immediately."

As Peach turned to the Castle Toadsworth sighed with emotional distress.

"So young and so much like her Mother." He looked down at the green grass, at a small flower bud fighting its way to the surface. "How my heart aches to see her walking the same path of woe as Queen Orchid."

* * *

Mario kept his eyes focused on the horizon, scanning for any sign of danger or Tatanga's forces that might still be in the area. The rising sun in the distance gave an air of renewed hope and majesty as the damaged Mushroom Kingdom territory and surrounding Toad Town were bathed in the warm, bright sun rays. The sky was slowly transitioning from blue clarity to gray overcast the further they trekked into the forest.

Yoshi easily leapt over the broken tree branches of varying sizes that littered the seldom tread pathway leading from the Mushroom Kingdom to the isolated mountain range.

"Good work Yoshi, keep it up!"

Yoshi nodded without breaking stride as he easily side stepped more debris left by Tatanga's escape.

"I'm glad you're here to help. With Luigi down I was worried that I would have to do this completely alone, and I just don't think it's smart to take on this new enemy single handed."

Yoshi let out a small chirp to agree with Mario. Just as quickly as Yoshi ran he skidded to a stop as he exited the treeline of the forest and set foot on the barren terrain of the badlands. He snorted once, as if sensing an unseen predator lurking across the plain.

"The badlands..." Mario commented flatly as he carefully took stock of the nearly uninhabitable landscape. "The only connection between the Mushroom Kingdom and the mountains."

Nothing but a dead, dried, cracked lake bed with long dead trees, dried up shrubs, weeds and a dusty wind existed on the untouched landscape. Small lizard like creatures scurried across the ground, seeking shelter in the cracks an crags the marred the ground. The smell of dirt and salt filled the air.

Yoshi began walking at a steady pace onto the badlands, his head on a swivel.

"We should move quickly, there isn't much flora or ledges to conceal us from spying eyes."

* * *

Princess Peach stood at the edge of the table in the War Room. She had changed from red ball gown into a simple pink sundress. No longer wearing gloves and her hair running long down her back made her seem so down to Earth, completely in touch with her people and the world around her. The understanding of how critical the situation had become was all she needed to focus her priorities on both family and her Kingdom's well being.

The Head Guard, Toadiant, entered the room and removed the metal helmet from his head. "Your Highness. You summoned me?"

"Toadiant, thank you for seeing me." Peach nodded politely.

"Of course Your Highness. How can I be of service?"

"I need to know how strong our troops are, where they are stationed, how many are on patrol and how many can be spared."

"Spared? Whatever for?"

"In case we need to send back up and assist Mario. I won't leave anything to chance. Not now, not ever." She folded her hands together and pressed them to her chin.

"I understand." Toadiant bowed respectfully. "I'll assemble the troops and prepare a squad of the top soldiers."

"Thank you."

Toadiant placed his helmet back on over his head and walked toward the door. As he passed through Luigi walked in and leaned on the table. His face pale with rosy cheeks and his eyes glassy.

"Princess, what has happened?"

"Luigi!" She put her hand on his uninjured and tense shoulder. "You look awful, please, rest!"

"No, not now." He leaned against the table and sighed heavily. "Without Mario this Castle is vulnerable to a second attack. I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else in this Castle. Not again."

"Luigi..." Peach felt his compassion and unrequited guilt. "What happened to the Castle wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Tatanga attacked without warning, there's nothing you or anyone else could have done."

Luigi closed his eyes and flinched as a wave of pain cut through his chest as he tried to take in a deep breath. "I never should've let my guard down. I know better. I've always known better..." His face suddenly paled further. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! For Daisy, for Mario..."

"Luigi?" Peach could see he was in trouble. "Perhaps you should lay down."

"No! I can't!" He suddenly stood up straight, his body trembling with weakness and pain. "Not until everything is set right! Not until... until..." Luigi's blue eyes suddenly rolled back in his head as his legs buckled and his body collapsed.

"Luigi!" Peach called out his name as she caught his body, allowing his head to rest against her lap as she kneeled on the floor. She cradled the downed hero with a loving manner. "Luigi! Wake up!"

The only response to her plea was a weak moan of pain.

"Help! I need some help in here! Now!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	7. Protecting Your Home

The concealed sun struggled to pierce through the heavy clouds that shadowed the badlands. Still on saddle Mario and Yoshi crossed over the inhospitable land at a steady, but brisk pace to avoid any prying eyes that could pose a threat to them and their rescue mission. A faint cloud of dust marked the trail of the two heroes as their journey to the forbidden mountains continued.

"Duck behind that ledge, Yoshi." Mario instructed as they neared the edge of the dried lake bed.

Obeying Mario's instructions Yoshi slowed his pace and stopped just a few inches behind the rock formation. Hugging his side against the ledge Yoshi carefully crept to the side of the formation to peek around the corner.

"I knew it..." Mario glared at the small squadron of patrolling minions that guarded the border. "We're going to have to be stealthy if we want to get in! Are you ready?"

Yoshi nodded once as he focused on their enemies.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Princess Daisy sighed sadly as she watched the wicked guards march across the Castle grounds for the hundredth time that afternoon. She tried to remain positive, telling herself that a rescue party would soon come storming over the grounds to her rescue, but as the day went on uneventfully her hope began to fade.

"Maybe... Maybe no one is strong enough to beat Tatanga." She sat down in the corner of the stone walled dungeon, she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees. "Maybe I should just... surrender?"

She felt a tear roll down her face.

"No! I won't!" She wiped her tear away. "I won't give up, I won't let Tatanga win. If I'm going down then I'm going down swinging! I'll keep fighting; I'll fight for my kingdom, for my friends and for my family! I can't give up now, I won't!"

A wicked laugh escaped through the bars of the dungeon door as Tatanga sneered through the small window at his prisoner. "Such spirit. Just like your parents..."

Daisy glared angrily at the purple villain over her shoulder. "And just like my parents before me I will stop you from harming my Kingdom and my people!"

"We'll see, this should be quite... entertaining." Tatanga licked his sharp teeth with his forked tongue. "In the meantime I'll have to make due with the Mushroom Kingdom."

Daisy's blue eyes widened with concern. She turned back toward the cell window, quietly, but only for a moment. "What have you done?"

Tatanga laughed again as he turned from the door. "You'll know in time, my dear." His voiced echoed in a taunt as he strolled down the stone, cold corridor.

Covering her mouth with her hands Daisy suppressed a frightened sob. "No... Please be alright..."

* * *

With Luigi still resting unconsciously on her lap, Peach watched as Dr. Toadley pressed the bell of his stethoscope against Luigi's chest to listen to his heart. Two Guards stood behind the good doctor, a stretcher in their hands.

"Hm..." Dr. Toadley removed his stethoscope and hung the instrument around his neck. "His heartbeat is strong and no sign of respiratory distress, but he is running a fever."

"What can we do?" Peach wondered sincerely.

"Get him back to his bed and let him rest. Those burns are beginning to heal, but it will be some time before he's recovered fully."

"I understand." Peach brushed a lock of Luigi's brown, sweaty hair from his face. "Guards, will you please carry him back to his Private Chambers?"

"Yes, Your Highness." The Guards lifted Luigi up from the ground and onto the stretcher.

Peach and Dr. Toadley followed as the Guards carried Luigi out of the War Room and down the partially cleaned corridor. All seemed calm and somewhat normal when a thunderous crash rattled the Castle. Falling to their knees in the corridor, the Guards scrambled back to their feet to protect the Princess as she tried to cover Luigi's face with her own body to keep any falling debris from striking him.

Dr. Toadley sat on the floor, confused. "What on earth was THAT?!"

A second thunderous crash answered the good doctor's question. A portion of the wall in the corridor was broken loose, exposing the interior of the Castle to the exterior. A large, purple dragon-like beast sat outside the Castle, its fiery breath bombarding the building with orbs of flame and energy. It's leathery hide was a deep purple, almost black. It's three glowing yellow eyes only intensified its shady pallor. On four large claws it stomped the grounds and slashed at the building, its broad strong wings blew gusts of wind down on the Royal Guards. Its long tail slammed up and down on the ground like a whip cracking in the hand of a cruel tyrant.

Peach sat on the floor in shock, her hand unconsciously squeezing Luigi's shoulder. "We... We need to fight back!" She finally declared as she found her voice. "Stop that beast before it attacks Toad Town!"

The loud commotion roused Luigi from his unconscious state. He opened his fever red eyes and watched as the blurry world slowly came into focus. Sitting up, his good arm supporting his entire weight, Luigi looked at the chaos taking place all around him. "Princess? Are you hurt?"

"N-no." Peach stammered, the fear in heart was taking over her voice. "But we n-need to stop that... Thing!"

The Royal Guards were attempting to lay siege the destructive foe but their spears, swords and shields couldn't penetrate the strong beast's defenses.

A large glowing fireball of yellow formed in its gaping maw just seconds before it was released onto the Castle, through the large hole in the wall.

Unable to move, unable to think, Peach kneeled on the ground frozen in fear as the fireball quickly approached her position. Just seconds before the fire engulfed her a blur of motion scooped her up and out of harm's way. Instinctively she buried her face into the chest of her savior, only to feel the distinct fabric of bandages. "Luigi!" She looked up into his blue eyes. "You saved me!"

Luigi put her down after positioning himself behind a large marble pillar out of the beast's range. "Of course."

"Th-thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." He replied with a light blush. "Just stay safe, I'll be back."

"What?! You're not going to actually fight that thing, are you?!"

"I have to." Luigi confirmed as he peeked around the pillar at the beast on the other side. "This is my Kingdom too. My home."

The beast roared and growled viciously as it sprayed the exterior of the Castle in gilded flames. It swung violently at the numerous Royal Guards at its feet and batted its wings to blow the thrown spears off target.

"Tell the Guards to hold their ground, I can expose a weak spot." Luigi swiftly ran back down the corridor, through the hole in the Castle wall and onto the charred Castle grounds just a few feet from the beast.

Forming a bright green fireball in his hand Luigi launched the burning projectile at the purple monster. The fire of course didn't have the strength to damage the beasts strong leathery hide, but it was enough to get its attention. Turning its head to face Luigi, its long neck craning, it snarled and launched another fireball at the sole hero.

"Good, that's what I want you to do..." Luigi commented as he easily leapt out of the way of the burning orb, but his tired body was quickly giving up on him. On shaky legs he landed behind the beasts long, scaly tail. "Now... Show me your pretty smile!"

As if on cue the beast opened its mouth once more to form another fireball. With his opportunity now open Luigi used his power over thunder to create a bolt of lightning in his hand. With a single strong motion the electrical charge shot forward from Luigi's two fingertips and into the beasts mouth, stunning the monster. It roared out in pain as the painful jolt burned its mouth and blinded its vision.

The lightning passed through the fireball but it did not destroy it. The golden orb of fire continued on its course and struck Luigi before he had a chance to move out of its path. Just as easily as he had been struck down before, the fireball hit the ground at Luigi's feet and the shockwave sent him flying backward. He slammed hard against the Castle wall, unconscious.

"Luigi!" Peach cried out in horror as she watched him hit the wall and lay in a heap on the charred grass.

As Luigi struck the wall and fell to the ground the Royal Guards moved in on the beast. Unable to see and in too much pain to create another fireball, the beast was helpless.

Spears and swords penetrated the tough hide of the beast through its vulnerable throat. Hit by hit the beast succumbed to its wounds and fell on the battlefield in which it landed.

In a plume of purple smoke and a puddle of gilded blood, the beast's body faded away into the air. All that remained was a handful of damaged purple scales that laid scattered about in the quickly evaporating blood pool.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	8. Protecting Your Friends

Using the scarce but deep shadows provided by the steep rock ledges and mountain peaks Mario and Yoshi silently crept through the canyon and pass the border into Tatanga's Castle Grounds. The patrolling minions would occasionally halt and smell the air as if they caught wind of an intruder, but Mario and Yoshi knew to stay down wind and avoided being detected.

"Almost there Yoshi," Mario whispered as he kneeled down and peeked around the corner of the canyon. "we just need to get past those troops and we'll be at the Castle."

Yoshi nudged Mario's shoulder with his nose to silently acknowledge the comment.

"If we stick to the canyon walls we'll stay unseen. But the stones are loose, so if we move too fast we'll cause a small avalanche and get spotted."

After nudging Mario's shoulder a second time Yoshi took notice of the ground and stepped very carefully, very lightly, as he followed Mario around the canyon to the Castle.

The patrolling minions far below remained unaware of the intruders scaling the canyon above. One false step could prove fatal for Mario and Yoshi.

* * *

The air was thick was a yellow toxic cloud that was wafted up from the beast's fading body. Princess Peach ran past the smoking carcass of the beast and toward Luigi. The fallen hero was laying on his stomach on the charred grass, not moving.

Dr. Toadley, who had ducked behind a pillar during the attack, saw Peach running toward Luigi and quickly followed. He didn't see Luigi strike the wall, but the cracked surface of the wall was all the indication he needed to know.

"Luigi?" Peach kneeled down next to her unmoving friend. "Luigi? Can you hear me?"

Luigi didn't make a sound and he didn't budge.

Putting her hand on Luigi's good shoulder she rolled him over onto his back and checked his dirtied bandages. It was then she made a shocking discovery when she put her hand on his chest.

"Dr. Toadley!" Peach called out to the doctor who was still running toward her. "He's not breathing!"

The seasoned doctor was at her side within seconds, he kneeled down next to Luigi and pressed his hand to Luigi's still chest. "I'm going to begin compressions." He placed his hands on Luigi's chest, interlacing his fingers together. "Can you breathe for him?"

Peach only nodded as she positioned Luigi's head properly and prepared to breathe for him. "Come on Luigi, don't leave us!" She begged as her lips met his his. "Please!"

Toadsworth, of whom had been seeking the Princess during the beast's attack on the Castle, watched from the gaping crater in the wall of the Castle as Dr. Toadley and Peach worked together to resuscitate Luigi.

"By Jove... It's happening again. Just like my beloved Queen Orchid." He bowed his head sadly as he remembered the late Queen. "How much our enchanting Princess mirrors her own Mother, it's quite remarkable. But I fear the worst..."

Dr. Toadley stopped compressing Luigi's chest and used his stethoscope to listen for a heartbeat. "Ah-ha! He's back!"

Peach sighed relieved and put her hand on Luigi's. "Thank goodness!"

"We must get him inside the Castle! If he's exposed to this toxic air it could prove fatal."

Peach nodded and looked around for any Royal Guards to assist with carrying Luigi to safety. Toadsworth could see her intentions from the distance and waved over two Guards. After pointing them toward their Princess Toadsworth patiently waited for the injured hero to be tended to. "So very much like her Mother..."

* * *

Daisy stayed at the window of her cell, her eyes focused on the horizon. In her heart she hoped to see an army rushing over the hill to her rescue, but in her mind she knew how impractical it would be dispatch all the guards to rescue one person. Even the life of the Princess wasn't worth the lives of the innocent denizens of Sarassaland or the Mushroom Kingdom.

Tatanga threw the door to her cell open with a thunderous crash. Stomping into the small cell he stopped only a few inches before his startled prisoner. As he loomed over the frightened and smaller Princess, a fierce look of rage beamed from his cold, blood red eyes. "Your friends may have been able to stop my dragon, but they'll NEVER get beyond these borders."

Daisy felt a small twinge of confidence. "It sounds like your 'little surprise' wasn't all that surprising."

Tatanga snarled bitterly as he cupped Daisy's chin in his claws. "It was a fluke. If anyone dares to set foot on these grounds I shall prove it. I am unstoppable, my 'future Queen'."

Daisy pulled away and folded her arms defiantly. "Death first!"

"That can be arranged..." Tatanga taunted vilely. "Our marriage needs only to last as long as the vows. Your death will come and your Kingdom will be mine!" Stepping out of the cell he slammed the heavy door and roared angrily as he returned down the long corridor.

Alone again Daisy fell to the ground on her knees and silently wept tears of fear into her hands. The weak light through the cell window shining on her. "I have to get out of here! But... How?"

* * *

Peach was patiently waiting outside the closed door to Luigi's Private Chamber. Toadsworth and Toadette were at her side, silently waiting with their beloved Princess. The door opened quickly and Dr. Toadley stepped into the corridor.

"Doctor, how is he?" Peach asked with her hands clasped nervously together.

"He's holding his own." Dr. Toadley's demeanor remained bleak. "But if he doesn't rest, if he tries to keep fighting without allowing his injuries to recover, he will..." He shook his head. "His body just won't be able to take the strain."

Peach closed her eyes sadly, the thought of losing Luigi was too much to bear. "I understand. Can I see him?"

The good doctor nodded. "I believe seeing you would be the best medicine. It might be enough to keep him from trying to get up again."

Peach nodded politely before walking into the dimly lit chamber.

Toadsworth cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Dr. Toadley I fear Master Luigi may yet again put his life in peril to protest Princess Peach. Without Master Mario or Yoshi to help protect her he has put the entire burden upon himself."

"Hmm..." Dr. Toadley processed the new details. "I'm not sure if there's anything that can be done to stop him from making another hasty decision, but I do know rest and patience is the best medicine I can offer."

* * *

Peach walked to the edge of the bed where Luigi was laying. The usually lively hero lay unconscious in the bed, his chest and shoulder wrapped in white bandages. His complexion was pale, almost as white at the very bandages that covered him. The light blue blanket on the bed was pulled up to his abdomen, leaving the bandages exposed in case they needed to be tended to.

Picking up his cold, limp hand Peach called his name softly. "Luigi?"

Luigi was vaguely aware of someone standing near him. He turned his head slightly but didn't open his eyes, he didn't have the strength. "P-princess?

"Shh! It's okay, I'm here with you." Peach soothed. "I'm right here. Rest! I'm going to stay with you."

* * *

Mario and Yoshi crossed the border onto Tatanga's Castle Grounds. The patrolling minions remained unaware of their presence and continued to march without a thought of their own.

"Come on, let's keep moving!" Mario encouraged as he silently jogged over the dead grass and soft dirt. "Daisy needs us!"

Yoshi followed at Mario's heels.

The duo reached the long, wooden drawbridge that connected the Castle to the rest of the Grounds over the toxic moat. There were no guards in the immediate area, allowing the rescuing heroes to cross the bridge without protest.

Mario stopped suddenly and stared at the black iron gate that prevented access to the Castle on the other side of the bridge.

"Daisy's in there somewhere..."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	9. The Castle

Traversing the Castle Grounds, searching for any potential route inside the Castle, Mario and Yoshi found themselves standing once more outside the closed iron gate at the entrance of the drawbridge. The windows were few and far between, all of which were far too high to climb and to small to crawl through. There was no second entrance or hidden entrance that could be detected. They only had one way in and one way out.

"Yoshi we have to find a way through the gate." Mario admitted as he wrapped his hand around a thick bar. "I can't squeeze between the bars and I'm not strong enough to break them. Do you have any ideas?"

Yoshi stepped back and scanned the bars for inspiration. As his eyes scaled the top of the gate an idea popped in his head. Pointing to the top of the bars Yoshi jumped up, fluttered and began climbing slowly up the smooth bars.

"That was a good one!" Mario happily cheered as he followed his loyal friend up the gate.

Yoshi peaked the top of the gate and waited for Mario to catch up. Afterward he balanced at the top of the gate and motioned with his nose for Mario to jump down and infiltrate the Castle.

Hopping down on the stone entryway Mario straightened his cap and looked back up at Yoshi. "I'll get Daisy and make it back here as soon as possible."

Yoshi nodded as began the patient wait for Mario and Daisy's return.

The sun crossed the top of the sky as noon set it. Sunlight struggled to break through the dense cloud cover as the day crept on at a dreary, nerve racking pace. Ominous shadows stretched across the Castle Grounds, bathing the already desolate land in darkness, sending a shiver down Yoshi's spine.

* * *

Luigi struggled for breath as he tossed restlessly in the bed. The physical strain put on his body, combined with the severity of his injuries had left the downed hero prone to infection. The fever that raged his body was intense and showed little sign of ending.

Peach pressed a cool cloth against Luigi's forehead and smoothed it out. Laying her hand on top of his she continued to speak softly to ease his delirium.

Toadette had returned to Luigi's Private Chamber with fresh water and a clean towel neatly folded on a silver tray. "Your Highness, how Master Luigi doing?"

Peach turned to the humble maiden and smiled. "He's strong and holding his own. I just wish his fever would break."

"So do I." Toadette agreed sadly as she sat the tray down on the nearby table. "He was always so kind to everyone, and so brave. It'd be awful to lose such a noble hero."

Luigi suddenly sat upright in his bed and stared blankly into nothingness. "MARIO!"

Peach put her hands on his shoulders an gently eased him back down on the bed. "Shhhhh! It's okay!"

Luigi's body slowly relaxed as he laid back on the bed, his fever strained eyes now wide with unknown fear.

"Toadette, please go to the infirmary and check for any potions that can ease his fever!"

"Right away Your Highness!" Toadette dashed from the Private Chambers without a moment's hesitation.

"Luigi, please be still!" Peach begged as she replaced the cold compress with the fresh one delivered by Toadette. "Everything will be okay! You're not alone."

Luigi's eye managed to find Peach's and focused. "P-Princess? You're... okay?"

"Yes. I am." She smiled warmly. "And you will be too, rest."

Luigi sighed in relief as he shut his heavy, tired eyes. His body completely relaxing as he fell into a deep slumber.

Peach squeezed his had reassuringly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Please... Hold on."

* * *

Daisy sat on the floor of her cold cell, her arms folded and her knees pulled to her chest in an effort to stave off the chill. Unable to see past the Castle Grounds and unable to escape, she sat in her cell listening to the odd sounds emanating from the Castle. Chains jingling against the wall, dripping water from unseen leak in the corridor, the crackling of the torches that lit the corridor and heavy foot steps of Tatanga as he stomped around his Castle.

"Please Peach, Mario, Luigi... Don't forget about me!" She sighed as she buried her face again her arms. "Be safe..."

* * *

Mario crept through the Castle at a snail's pace, his body pressed against the stone walls as he moved. The torches along the walls created shadows from the Gothic architecture that designed and filled every chamber of the massive Castle. Ducking behind stone pillars and large suits of barbaric armor, Mario avoided any and all detection from the small squadron of minions patrolling the interior of the Castle.

Instinctively Mario wanted to check the lower floors of the Castle for the dungeon but remembered that he wasn't dealing with Bowser or any other enemy he had conquered before. Tatanga was different. His troops were focused on the upper floors of the Castle, which meant something very important was being kept higher up.

Following his hunch Mario began ascending the Castle, entering the single tall tower that loomed over the moat.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	10. Heroes and Princesses

Toadette returned to Luigi's Chamber with a glass, corked vial of blue potion firmly grasped between her hands. As she walked into the dimly lit room her eye was drawn to the bed where Luigi was laying, his pallor deathly pale. Peach was still holding his hand in a comforting manner as she watched the injured hero breath rapidly and painfully in his much needed slumber.

"Your Highness," Toadette handed the requested item to the Princess. "I found this in the infirmary. It'll reduce his fever and help him sleep."

"Thank you Toadette! This is perfect!" She took the vial and uncorked it, a fine mist exited the bottle and dissipated in the air. "I'll give this to Luigi. I need you to check in with Toadsworth."

"Yes, right away!" Toadette gracefully walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Peach ran her hand through Luigi's sweat drenched brown locks of hair. "Luigi? Can you hear me?"

Luigi's fever strained eyes slowly opened. The red flush of the fever made his light blue eyes stand out brightly. "P... Princess?"

Peach nodded with a slight smile. "That's right. Can you sit up? I need you to drink this."

It took Luigi a few seconds to process her request, but he slowly nodded and tried to prop himself upright on his elbows. His weakened body, however, protested the simple action and refused to support his weight. Falling back against the pillow and mattress Luigi sighed feeling absolutely helpless.

"Here, I'll help you." Peach put her arm under his shoulders and slowly lifted him upright, her hand supporting the back of his head. She gently pressed the vial to Luigi's lips. "Drink this."

Slowly Luigi drank the blue elixir, unsure of what the potion actually was but even in his feverish delirium he still trusted Peach without question.

"That's good." Peach pulled the vial away and helped Luigi to lay flat down. "Rest."

"Thank you..." Luigi weakly responded as his eyes shut again. His face turning away from hers and into the cool, soothing comfort of the pillow.

* * *

With his head on a swivel Mario navigating the ominous tower of Tatanga's Castle. The stone staircase spiraled upward in a seemingly eternal twist. Torches lit the narrow entryway with an ominous orange glow that was intensified by the lack of natural light against the cold stone walls. The muffled growls and snarls of Tatanga's patrolling minions kept him on his toes as he patiently, carefully continued the dangerous ascension.

Reaching the top of the stone stairwell Mario found himself at the entrance to lengthy, cold corridor. Only two torches were lit, both on opposite sides of a single metallic door in the center of the corridor.

"That must be the dungeon!" Mario commented quietly as he crept toward the door. "Daisy MUST be here."

Approaching the door Mario peeked through the narrow bars of the only window near the top of the door. Inside the lonesome chamber he spied Princess Daisy sitting on the floor, huddling beneath the tiny window to her cell.

"Psst! Daisy!" Mario whispered her name discreetly.

Hearing a familiar and kind voice calling her name Daisy turned to the cell door and wiped a rouge tear from her face. "Mario...?"

"I'm here, Daisy!"

"Mario!" Daisy got to her feet and jogged to the door, her hands meeting Mario's on the narrow bars. "You came for me!"

"Of course!" Mario blushed as he locked eyes with Daisy and relished in the warm touch of her soft hands. "I'm going to get you out of here!"

"How? Tatanga will be back soon! He keeps stopping by..." Daisy grimaced at the thought of seeing his hideous face again.

"That's why we're going to run! Yoshi is waiting for us at the front gate."

Daisy nodded and smiled a little. "Okay! With Yoshi on our side we can out run that slobbering fool!"

"Stand back from the door," Mario instructed as he himself took a few steps back, his hands reluctantly letting go of the bars and Daisy's touch. "I'm going to blast it open!" A bright orange Fireball formed in the palm of his hand.

Daisy stepped away from the door and pressed herself into the nearby corner. Placing her hands over her ears and shutting her eyes, she gave Mario the signal. "I'm clear, go!"

Unleashing the full power of the conjured Fireball from his hand, orange flames engulfed the metal door as incredible heat and pressure blasted the door from its hinges. The door slammed hard against the far wall of the cell with and ear splitting metal crash against the stone surface. The incredible impact shook the entire Castle while sending an impressive sound wave throughout the entire structure.

The thin, grey smoke cleared from the doorway and Daisy ran through, wrapping her arms around Mario's neck and shoulders as her happiness overwhelmed her. "I'm so happy to see you!" She kissed his cheek affectionately as she continued to embrace her heroic friend. "Thank you!"

Mario blushed again as he felt her gentle kiss but quickly regained his composure. Clearing his throat he unwrapped her arms from around his neck and took her shaking hand in his. "C'mon, we need to MOVE!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	11. Truth and Chaos

With his hand firmly grasping Daisy's, Mario ran down the spiraling stone staircase, leading the path to freedom! An alarm had been sounded after the Castle had been shaken violently from Mario's fireball blasting open the cell door. Swarms of snarling minions infiltrated every floor of the Castle as they began their frantic search for the escaping intruders.

"FIND THEM!" Tatanga bellowed loudly, angrily and impatiently as one brave lackey dared to inform the vengeful King. "Do NOT let them escape!"

Following their King's orders the minions intensified their search in droves! No room went unchecked, no floor was without a squad. It was only a matter of time before the fleeing captives would be discovered.

Hiding in the shadows behind a large purple curtain on the first floor, Mario and Daisy huddled together; arms wrapped around each other, in silent fear.

"Mario," Daisy pressed her face into Mario's strong shoulder. "what are we going to do?"

Mario hugged her tighter and shut his eyes. "We're going to make a break for it."

The duo froze, holding their breaths as the sounds of stomping feet ran by the curtain.

"Daisy, if we're going to get out of here, we need to move, now. Do you trust me?"

* * *

Luigi's eyes fluttered open as the heat of the fever had finally left his body. As his vision cleared he focused on the lovely face of Princess Peach sitting on the edge of his bed. "Princess?"

"You're awake!" She beamed happily. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got in a fight with a dragon." He closed his eyes for a moment as he struggled to put the pieces of the odd puzzle that was his memory back together. "Did I win?"

Peach couldn't help but a chuckle a little at the question. "Yes, you won. The Castle is safe."

"What about Daisy and Mario?" He asked as he tried to sit upright, only to fall back in the bed in tremendous pain.

"Shh!" Peach soothed as Luigi clutched his chest in pain. "Take it easy. You've done enough."

"It's never enough..."

"Luigi, you took a hit so hard it actually stopped your heart!" Peach admitted, trying to get Luigi to finally submit to resting.

"Wouldn't be the first time my heart stopped around you..." Luigi trailed off as he realized what he had just said. He blushed and turned away from Peach, feeling a twinge of guilt for feeling the way he did for her.

Peach was also blushing at the comment. She had never been told something so powerful, something that made her truly feel special. "Luigi... I..."

"F-forget I said anything..." Luigi closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that..."

There was a knocked on the chamber door as it was pushed open slightly. Toadette peeked her head inside the dimly lit room. "Your Highness, Toadsworth insists you return to the war room."

Peach, still blushing, looked toward the young Maiden and nodded. "I'll be right there!" She replied quickly. "Thank you."

Luigi never looked back at her, his embarrassment still stinging. "I'll be fine. Go. You're needed."

Peach stood up from the bed and approached the door where Toadette was waiting. Before walking through the door she looked back at Luigi and spoke in a quiet but confident tone. "So are you. Never forget that."

* * *

Mario and Daisy peeked around the curtain, timing the patrolling minions carefully. The swarms were large and persistent, but they were also slow! Between patrols Mario and Daisy would be able to easy pass through the front gate and meet Yoshi. The timing would be tight and precise, but it would pay off in the end.

"Okay... Now!" Mario confirmed as he began running out from behind the curtain.

Daisy followed her hero, their hands intertwined tightly as they bolted for freedom. Passing through the main audience chamber the duo made it to the front gate, only to discover one more obstacle yet hindered their progress.

"The bridge!" Mario declared as he skidded to a halt outside of the massive gate. "It's been raised!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	12. Escape

The impending chaos of the snarling, viscous minions' assault drew ever closer to the trapped heroes. Mario stood with Princess Daisy at his side as they stared at the raised drawbridge on the opposite side of the large iron gate. The only means of entering and exiting the Castle had been cut off. The patrolling squads of Tatanga's minions were sure to discover Mario and Daisy, and the escaping duo had nowhere to flee.

"Mario, what do we do?!" Daisy asked she gripped Mario's hand tightly. She was trembling with fear and the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Feeling his heart sink, Mario was nearly ready to admit defeat. "I don't-" He stopped short when he heard Yoshi's chirp from the other side of the gate. "Yoshi!" Mario and Daisy ran to the gate and and gripped the broad bars with their shaking hands. "I have an idea Princess, just trust me!"

Mario began climbing the gate, stopping a few feet up to offer a hand to Daisy. Accepting his hand Daisy began steadily climbing up the gate right after Mario. When the two reached the top of the iron barricade a savage minion spotted them from the Castle's entrance and let out a horrible howl to alert the others.

"Daisy, jump!" Mario sensed the danger and helped her climb over the top of the gate, and to the other side where Yoshi was waiting.

Trusting Mario completely Daisy leapt from the tall gate and landed safely on Yoshi's back on the other side. "Mario, let's go!" She shouted to her friend who was still on top of the gate.

Mario looked down at the now safe Princess and pulled his cap down defiantly over his eyes. "I'll find another way." Was all he said as he jumped down from the gate and faced the Castle entryway.

"Mario! Are you crazy?!" Daisy blurted as she jumped from Yoshi's saddle and wrapped her hands around the gate bars once more. "Get over the gate! They'll catch you!"

"Daisy, there's no way all three of us could make that jump over the moat. Yoshi wouldn't have the strength. The only way for you two to escape in one piece is if I stay behind. Now, go!"

"No!" Daisy refused to budge as tears of worry began streaming down her face. "I won't leave you!"

"Yoshi," Mario looked over his shoulder to the green dinosaur. "take her and GO. Now."

Despite his own reluctance to leave his friend behind, Yoshi respected Mario's command and grabbed Daisy with his tongue, lifting her up from the ground and placing her on his saddle.

"No! Put me down, Mario!" Daisy protested as Yoshi began backing away from the gate, using his hands to keep Daisy on his saddle.

Mario lit another fireball in the palm of his hand and prepared for the battle. "Go Yoshi." He locked eyes with Daisy. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Launching the fireball into the Castle's large entryway, the interior lit up with a bright orange glow. Mario ran into the smoking, burning Castle with another fireball, ready to fight.

Yoshi turned away from the Castle and began running as fast as he could toward the edge of the moat. Daisy wrapped her arms around Yoshi's neck as she hung onto the loyal dino for dear life. She glanced back at the Castle one last time over her shoulder, a solitary tear falling away from her eye and onto the barren ground that Yoshi easily tread under foot.

Using all his built up speed Yoshi jumped as far and as high as he could over the toxic liquid below. At the peak of the jump her began fluttering as a means to control his descent and ensure he cleared the large gap. Just the tips of his boots made contact with the ground on the opposite side of the moat. Using his quick reflexes he shifted all of his weight forward to keep himself and Daisy from slipping off the eroded terrain and down into the poisonous ooze that encircled the Castle.

Yoshi and Daisy flopped down on the sandy ground together. They looked back at the Castle to see orange flames and smoke escaping through the still opened entryway. On the roof of the Castle they spied Tatanga himself. The vile 'King' of the Castle stared down from his perch at the escaped heroes sitting by the moat.

Despite the long distance between captor and former captive; Daisy felt the angry stare piercing through her soul, sending shivers down her spine. She inched closer to Yoshi, needing to be closer to her friend.

Yoshi let out a chirp and pointed to the raised rampart the lined the front of the Castle, just below the roof. It was Mario!

"He's okay!" Daisy clutched her hands to her chest in relief. "Mario... You're okay."

Mario ran through the Castle's exterior structure easily as he closed in on Tatanga. A trail of fire was left in his wake as he disposed of the minions and avoided their fangs and claws as they desperately tried to capture the red clad hero.

"Wait..." Daisy had a sense of the dark events that were about to transpire. "is he going to _attack_ Tatanga?!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	13. Knowing Your Enemy

From the safety of the barren lands, divided from Tatanga's Castle grounds by the toxic moat, Daisy and Yoshi watched in awe as Mario heroically ascended the exterior Castle rampart and turret to reach the malicious Tatanga himself. Bright orange flames and dark smoke poured from the Castle's broad entryway and wafted high into the bleak cloudy sky. Nearly black shadows encompassed the entire stone structure, which in turn made the flames burn even brighter.

Mario reached the peak of the Castle, his eyes locked onto Tatanga's form. The red clad hero was covered in soot and small burns acquired during his climb. "This ends now." He declared as he formed yet another fireball in the palm of his hand.

Tatanga, unintimidated by the smaller opponent, simply sneered as he turned to face Mario. Standing tall with his broad arms folded behind his back he began to laugh wickedly as the heroic challenger. "This will be most interesting." The vile King declared as he used one hand to unfasten his cloak from his shoulders. "Let's begin..."

In a blaze of speed and fire Mario leapt toward the stationary foe who stood his ground stubbornly.

Tatanga easily knocked Mario from the air with the slash of his massive claw without budging from his post.

Mario took the full force of the attack in his back but still managed to land on his feet. Quickly turning Mario launched the fireball into Tatanga's eyes blinding the powerful enemy.

"Gah!" Tatanga yelled out in surprise and pain and he wiped the smoldering embers from his face. Through his scorched vision Tatanga focused on Mario, who was standing precariously on the edge of the rampart. "You..."

* * *

Toadsworth stood alone in the war room at the head of the circular table. Standing proud with both hands folded atop of his cane, he closed his eyes and allowed his most joyous memories of the past coming flooding into his mind.

"Toadsworth?" Peach called out to her ward as she entered the room. "What did you want to see me about?"

"My dear Princess..." He sighed and opened his eyes, turning to face the lovely young lady. "it does my heart good to see this Kingdom thriving under your rule. Your compassionate nature and wisdom remind me ever so much of your late Mother, how proud she'd be of you, my dear!"

"Toadsworth, is something the matter?" She didn't like the monotone of his voice.

"I'm not sure." He bowed his head as he prepared himself to address his concern. "My dear, when I look at you I see Queen Orchid. I see her kindness, her energy, her very spirit in your eyes! That's why it aches my heart so to see you walking the same path that she had."

"I... I don't understand." Peach had known Toadsworth her entire life. As an infant her Father, King Toadstool, was killed leading the troops in war against the Koopa Kingdom. As for her Mother, Queen Orchid; she was sick during most of Peach's infancy leaving Toadsworth as her sole caretaker. "You haven't spoken about Mother since... Well..."

"The funeral." Toadsworth lifted his head as he finished her sentence, his soulful brown eyes full of tears. "Indeed."

Peach sat down at the table next to Toadsworth and put her hands on top of his. "Please Toadsworth, I must know. What happened to my Mother."

Taking in a deep breath Toadsworth smiled a little. "I often forget that you're no longer that little girl of whom I've grown to adore. You're now a beautiful young woman that I've grown to admire."

"Please, tell me."

"My dear Princess, your Mother... She was ill. Chronically ill. The doctors in the Kingdom couldn't find a reason for her illness, nor could they provide a cure. When her body finally gave out and she succumbed to her illness you were but only seven years old."

"Why wouldn't you tell me of this sooner?" Peach couldn't understand his hesitation.

"Because I was with your Mother on her deathbed. It was then she revealed to me the true nature of her illness. You see, she wasn't plagued by some horrid disease as we had all believed, she was in fact... Cursed."

"Cursed?!" Peach was frightened by the notion. "By what?"

"Not a 'what' per say, but by a 'whom'." He put one hand on top of hers. "You see, Queen Orchid was cursed by wicked Boo from the Netherworld. The curse itself wouldn't take effect until _after_ an heir to the Kingdom was born."

"Until after..." Peach's face paled. "You mean... I..."

"No, no, no! Heavens no!" Toadsworth quickly reassured her. "It was nothing you've done, it was all the act of that dastardly Boo."

"Toadsworth... Why are you telling me this, now?"

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him. I've been dreading the day that you found your true love, as, like your Mother, you've been cursed too."

"What?!"

"The Mushroom Kingdom's royal bloodline has been cursed by the Boo."

Peach felt a tear fall from her eye. "If I were to ever have a family... I would... Die."

Toadsworth bowed his head again. "I don't want to see you fall in the same miserable form as your innocent Mother! I wouldn't be able to bear it if something were to happen to you!"

Peach sat in stunned silence. "What am I to do?"

"My dear, not all hope is lost. I truly believe that our dearest heroes are the key to ending the curse before it has a chance to harm you. But once true love shows itself the curse returns. Please... I beg of you! Be careful, don't let your heart lead you astray!"

"Toadsworth... I... I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I, I'm afraid." He wiped the tears from her beautiful blue eyes. "But we mustn't lose hope!"

* * *

Exhausted and weak, Mario held his ground atop of the burning Castle. Tatanga stepped toward the burned and bleeding hero through the thickening smoke. The flames grew higher and higher, threatening to engulf the entire Castle in a single inferno of orange Hell fire.

Using the back of his dirtied white gloved hand Mario wiped a bead of blood from his brow.

"Tired as we?" Tatanga taunted. "Surrender now and your death will be quick and painless."

"Never."

Forming a ball of energy in the palm of his powerful claw Tatanga tormented his formidable opponent. "So be it."

Anticipating that very move, remembering how destructive the blast was, Mario leapt as high as he could straight up into the air. Using the smoke as a cover Mario avoided Tatanga's sight as the energy blast formed an incredible crater in the rampart where had once stood. The blast send a shock wave that forced the entire Castle to tremble, cracking the stone walls and allowing the interior fire to finally escape through the new openings.

Tatanga yelled out in surprised pain as the fire surrounded and burned his flesh. His own weight breaking through the weakened Castle ceiling, trapping his leg in a newly created crack.

From the smoke above Mario let loose his fireball, which found its mark in the center of Tatanga's chest. The second blast of Mario's fireball was all it took to cause the entire Castle to begin collapsing in on itself.

Hero and villain alike were now trapped.

"MARIO!" Daisy called out in fear as she watched her hero fade away into the smoke as the Castle began its uncontrolled implosion.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	14. Promises to Be Kept

The dark, cloudy sky above the crumbling Castle darkened further above the building smoke, provided by still burning fire and imploding stones. Thunderous crashed accompanied the chaotic scene that unfolded on the former battleground between the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and ruler of said ruined Castle. The two combatants, now trapped atop the roof, choked on the acrid, blinding smoke.

Tatanga snarled and coughed as he spat out his final words to the triumphant hero who stood bloodied and weak before him. "This won't be the last time we meet in combat!" The crack that trapped Tatanga's leg widened as the Castle continued to break apart. "Daisy WILL be my wife. And her Kingdom shall belong to me!"

Mario covered his mouth with his arm as he struggled to breathe through the smoke. "Not will I'm still standing!" He defied unflinchingly. "I'll be sure of that."

Before Tatanga had a chance to reply the crack in the roof opened fully engulfing the savage King. Mario watched with indifference as the purple beast vanished from sight, roaring with protest during his uncontrolled descent into the eternal darkness and flames below. The loud 'thud' of Tatanga crashing into the lowest level of the Castle was masked by the sound of flickering flames.

"Mario!" Daisy's voice was barely audible over the commotion of the Castle's destruction. "Mario!"

Looking through the smoke and flames Mario could just barely make out the forms of Princess Daisy and Yoshi sitting together on the opposite bank of the toxic purple moat. "They're safe... Good."

The entire Castle trembled violently which caught Mario's full attention. He needed to move. Now!

Dashing through the growing fire that was quickly engulfing the Castle Mario found his way across the eroded ramparts and to the remaining turret of the Castle. Though his hands were tired and battle worn he still managed to grab a hold of the stones that composed the tower and climbed to the top of the cone shaped peak.

Daisy and Yoshi watched with bated breath as their hero and friend ascended ever higher as he attempted to escape the fatal fire that burned ever closer to his form.

Unable to climb any higher, unable to run in any other direction, Mario had only one place to go. Down. Mustering as much strength as he could he leapt from the top of the tower and down into the moat below.

"NO!" Daisy covered her mouth with her hands as she watched in horror as Mario disappeared from sight in the smoke, toward the toxic water below. "He... He's gone..."

* * *

Peach sat alone in the war room, her mind focused on the warning Toadsworth had reluctantly shared with her. The very idea that her life, her fate, had been decided by an unseen force before she was even born seemed completely impossible. Her heart ached knowing that true love, a part of life that was meant to be cherished, was like a knife slowly piercing her still beating heart.

"I mustn't lose hope..." She repeated as her personal mantra. "Never lose hope."

Unable to stand the isolation any longer she walked slowly out of the lone room and began walking down the lengthy, newly restored corridor. As she gracefully passed by the large opened window that overlooked the Royal Garden she couldn't help but be drawn to the large statue erected in honor of her late Mother. Queen Orchid stood in silent beauty in the center of the large marble fountain.

"If I ever needed a Mother's advice," she thought to herself as another tear rolled down her cheek. "it's now."

The scent of the freshly bloomed roses brought back the few but very happy moments she shared with her late Mother. Not a day passed without her thinking of her Mother, but on this day she truly missed Queen Orchid.

* * *

Luigi out of pure stubbornness and determination managed to sit upright in his bed. The pain in his chest made it difficult to breathe but that didn't stop him from getting out the bed and stumbling to his balcony. Taking a few panting breaths Luigi forced himself to stand upright and gaze out at the restored sight of the attack on the Castle. The many loyal Toad servants and guards had managed to completely rebuild the Castle walls damaged in the attacks, while simultaneously tending to the injured denizens.

The sun was beginning to set on the active, dangerous day. The soothing red and orange of the setting sun cast a renewing glow over the thriving Mushroom Kingdom.

The soft sound of stifled sobbing caught Luigi's ear. He glanced down at the Royal Garden, to which his balcony overlooked. He spotted Princess Peach kneeling down by the fountain, crying into her arms at the foot of Queen Orchid's statue.

"Peach?" Luigi couldn't help but blush as he spoke her name. The color drained from his face, however, when an unfortunate thought entered his mind. "Why is she crying? Did something happen to Mario or Daisy?!"

Unwilling to wait for an answer the injured hero turned on his heel and rushed out of his private chambers, only to be stopped by sudden shortness of breath. He leaned against the wall and coughed as he struggled to breathe. "P-Peach," he coughed again into his free hand. "I'll be there for you... I promised."

* * *

Daisy and Yoshi rushed to the moat where they had last seen Mario before disappearing from sight into the smoke. The duo scanned the burning terrain for any sign of the missing hero.

"Do you see him Yoshi?" Daisy asked sadly as she continue to look over the expansive moat.

The green dinosaur shook his head sadly as he let out a just as sad chirp.

There was no sign of Mario.

"He... He has to make! He just has to..." Daisy whispered as she felt a knot form in her stomach. "He promised."

Daisy fell to her knees and began silently weeping into her hands. Yoshi gently nuzzled her back with his nose as he too began mourning the loss of the hero.

Just a few yards away from where the two knelt on the ground a dirty, white gloved hand reached up from the moat and grabbed a hold of the crumbling ground. A second, shaking hand appeared shortly after the first. With a firm grip Mario pulled himself up out of the moat and onto the barren earth. Laying on his back Mario coughed as the choking smoke was forced from his lungs and painful wound on his back began to ache. He shut his tired eyes as exhaustion began taking its toll.

Hearing the coughs Daisy turned and saw her friend laying safely just out of reach. "Mario!" She scrambled to her feet, almost tripping over her now disheveled evening dress as she ran to where he was laying. "You made it!" Tears of sorrow quickly became joy!

Mario looked over in time to see Daisy rushing toward him with Yoshi right at her heels. He smiled broadly before passing out on the worn ground. "Daisy..."

Daisy kneeled down by her hero and pulled him onto her lap. She hugged him as close to her body as she could, feeling the warmth of his body and the rhythm of his breathing as he laid unconscious in her arms. Despite his unconscious state his coughing remained, becoming ever more violent with each fit.

"Yoshi," Daisy glanced at the relieved dinosaur standing at her side. "we must get him back to the Mushroom Kingdom! Hurry!"

Yoshi nodded swiftly in agreement as he laid down on the ground next to the injured hero.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	15. Reunited

While Yoshi tentatively kneeled down on the ground next to his helpless friend, Daisy gently pulled Mario up to his feet so he was standing by her side. Carefully Yoshi grabbed one of Mario's legs to help him sit on the saddle. Setting the injured hero on the saddle mounted on Yoshi's back Daisy climbed onto the saddle behind Mario, letting his unconscious body rest against hers.

Yoshi stood up slowly, careful to keep his balance and to ensure that Mario wouldn't slip off.

"Okay, I've got him." Daisy confirmed as she wrapped one of her arms around his chest and used her free hand to grip Yoshi's saddle. "Let's get out of here!"

Yoshi nodded in complete agreement as he began jogging away from the smoldering ruins of Tatanga's Castle.

The sun was beginning to set. The rays of the orange sunlight blended seamlessly with the embers that glimmered from within the crumbled Castle. All that remained of the vile King was the burning rubble, acrid smoke and a handful of snarling minions. The barren landscape that fell prey to his rule would have the much needed chance to renew itself with life. Tatanga's reign of terror was finally over.

* * *

Luigi walked slowly outside of the Castle and into the Royal Garden. He spotted Peach still resting on the fountain, her face buried in her arms as she continued to weep. Quietly Luigi approached the saddened Princess and sat on the edge of the fountain next to her. The setting sun made her golden hair shine with an unparalleled beauty that almost stunned Luigi into silence.

"Princess, are you alright?" He finally found his voice as he stood by her side.

Peach looked up and into Luigi's eyes. She wiped away her tears and composed herself. "I'm okay," she lied, not wanting him to worry. "just a little stressed."

Luigi didn't believe her. "No, there's something else on your mind. Has something happened to Mario or Daisy?" Exhausted Luigi sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Goodness, no!" She gracefully smoothed out her dress as she took a seat next to Luigi. It was a natural talent of hers to appear always calm even when inside she was trembling. "There hasn't been any update, but I'm sure they're going to be just fine."

"I'm sure you're right." Luigi agreed, though he still had his doubts. After all, Tatanga wasn't a pushover. "May I ask what _is_ bothering you?"

"It's... It's complicated." She admitted with a heavy tone.

"So was my childhood." He joked lightly, trying to get her to smile again. "If anyone could understand what you're going through, it's me. That is... if you feel like talking."

Peach wiped away her still lingering tears and locked onto his sincere eyes. "I do want to talk. But... not now."

"Okay." Luigi winced as a sharp pain shot through his ribs. He wrapped one arm around his injured chest while he supported his weight with his other hand pressed against the fountain. "When you're ready, I'm here."

"Thank you."

The sun had set and the stars were beginning to dot the sky. As Peach looked into Luigi's eyes a shooting star passed overhead, glowing brilliantly against the dark sky. In that moment she felt as though something, or perhaps someone was sending her a sign. A sign that everything will turn out okay in the end.

"Luigi... I..." Peach felt herself starting to blush as she slowly inched her hand toward his.

"Your Highness! Master Luigi!" Toadsworth approached the two in a huff. "Wonderful news!"

"What is it Toadsworth?" Peach asked as she discreetly pulled her hand away from Luigi's. "What's happened?"

Toadsworth took in a breath as he stood up straight and cleared his throat. "A report from our sentry at the border confirms that Master Mario and Yoshi are on their way back to the Kingdom. What's more, Princess Daisy is with them!"

Together Luigi and Peach jumped to their feet with joy.

"Toadsworth, that IS wonderful!" Peach beamed. "Open the front gates and let them in!"

"Right away!"

Luigi felt an incredible weight lift from his shoulders now that he knew his Brother and dearest friend were both safe. "Thank goodness... I don't think I would've lasted another day without an update!"

Peach smiled and laughed a little. "I know what you mean." She grabbed his hand. "Come, let's go meet them our front!"

Luigi in turn blushed as he relished in feeling her gentle hand holding his. "Al-alright." He stammered as she led the way back into the Castle.

The Royal Guards, led by Toadiant, gathered outside the gates as they waited for Yoshi to come running over the hills. The Castle servants prepared to tend the needs of the rescued Princess, as well as the likely injuries Mario suffered during the rescue mission. Toadsworth and Toadette were calm and collected as they too waited to play their part.

Standing side by side Peach and Luigi eagerly awaited the return of their family.

As soon as Yoshi bolted through the gates the gates were closed and locked tight for the night. The green dino skidded to a halt as he approached the front Castle entryway.

"Mario!" Luigi saw how beaten up and weak his Brother was. He was still unconscious.

"Daisy!" Peach was relieved to see her cousin safe and sound.

They approached the tired trio and embraced their loved ones.

"Mario, you okay?" Luigi asked as he took Mario's weight from Daisy.

"L-Luigi?" Mario replied without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." Luigi smiled a little.

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"And Daisy?"

Luigi looked at the smiling Princess still hugging Peach. "Yeah, she's fine too. You did good."

"Thanks, Bro."

Toadsworth motioned to Toadiant with silent dignity.

The Royal Guards marched to the downed hero and hoisted up and onto a stretcher. Without a word four guards carried Mario to the infirmary with Luigi following at his side. Toadette followed as well.

Peach wrapped her arm around Daisy's shoulders and gently escorted her to the infirmary, walking just a few feet behind Mario and Luigi. "It's okay Daisy, you're back. You're safe!"

"Yeah, thanks to Mario!"

Yoshi chirped as he playfully nudged Daisy's side.

"And Yoshi!" She put her hand on his nose. "How could I forget you?"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	16. Peaceful and New Love Under the Stars

The Castle's infirmary was abuzz with excitement and rejoice for Mario and Daisy's return. Dr. Toadley was examining Mario, finding the red clad hero was no worse for wear, and bandaging the large gashes that marked his back. Luigi was leaning against the far wall quietly waiting for Dr. Toadley to finish tending to Mario so they could speak in private. The Brothers sat in silence and internally celebrate their reunion.

"There you are," Dr. Toadley finished applying the last of the white bandages to Mario's back, arms, hands and head. "you'll be good as new in about two weeks."

"Thanks, Doc." Mario replied with tired tone as he stared blankly at the shiny, white floor. "I appreciate it."

"Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen," Dr. Toadley casually announced as he slipped off his gloves. "I'm going to check in with Princess Daisy."

Walking toward the door he stopped and looked at Luigi. "I see you're still among the living. Good thing yo have such a strong constitution, young man." Dr. Toadley showed himself out of the infirmary and to the neighboring exam room where Daisy was waiting along with Peach.

Alone, Luigi walked away from the wall and toward Mario. "Mario, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Mario confirmed as he tried to relax while still sitting on the exam table. His body was still tense from the fight with Tatanga. "Just sore. How about you?"

Luigi decided to not bring up the fight with Tatanga's dragon-like beast after Mario had left, and answered with a simple affirmative. "I'm alright. I take it Daisy is okay, too?"

"Yeah! She's fine!" Mario felt himself blushing as he thought about her. "I'm glad I got to her when I did..."

"Tatanga put up much of a fight?" Luigi asked casually, trying to imagine what Mario had to go through alone.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He flinched as his aching back started to get to him. "I'm just glad to see you still standing. How did Peach handle everything? I mean, it had to be a madhouse dealing with Daisy's kidnapping!"

This time Luigi blushed as he started thinking about Peach. "She handled everything like a pro, as usual. I can only imagine how much she was keeping bottled up inside knowing that her family was put in danger!"

"I know the feeling..."

"Uh... Lets go check on the Princesses." Luigi suggested, the heavy emotion in the room was starting to get to him.

"Good idea, but, let's wait a while. Let the ladies talk in private."

Luigi nodded in agreement as he sat on the table next to Mario. "Hey Mario, do you think we'll ever have a normal life? No monsters, no kidnappings, no wars... Just a plain, normal life?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it."

Luigi scoffed a little as his own question. "Who're we kidding? We'd get bored in a month!"

Mario laughed too. "You know, I think you're absolutely right!"

* * *

Daisy was sitting on the exam table with her arms wrapped around herself. She was cold and still shaking from the residual adrenaline that coursed through her veins. Her once elegant dress was torn, tattered, stained and wrinkled. Even her hair was a little messy and unkempt! But despite her attire she was still as lovely as could be.

Peach was gently running her fingers through Daisy's darker locks trying to be a comfort to her beloved cousin. "I'm so glad to see you back!"

Daisy smiled and put one hand over Peach's. "So am I. I don't think I can ever thank Mario or Yoshi or Luigi enough for everything."

Peach noticed that Daisy blushed when she mentioned Mario's name. At the same time Daisy saw that Peach blushed at the mention of Luigi.

"I was so frightened, all alone in that cold, stone cell." Daisy continued. "My own window to the outside was tiny and had iron bars. I kept looking out the window, waiting to see Mario or Luigi come racing across the Castle grounds. I never lost hope..."

Peach hugged Daisy tightly. "And neither did I!"

Daisy returned Peach's hug. "When I heard Mario's voice calling my name from the other side of my cell door I felt my heart skip a beat! And when I saw him... Jump! From the roof of the Castle after finishing off Tatanga... My heart stopped!"

As Daisy told the story Peach remembered how horrible it was to see Luigi smashed against the wall by that foul beast. The painful grip on her heart when she discovered that the impact had stopped Luigi's from beating.

"It's all over now." Peach soothed. "And we can return to our normal lives."

Daisy chuckled a little. "Yeah, too bad 'kidnapping' is part of the Princess job description!"

Peach resumed playing with Daisy's hair. "Think we'll ever have 'real' normal lives?"

"Never!"

"Could be worse!" Peach joked as she took a seat next to Daisy on the exam table. "We could be forced to wear corsets or be fated with arranged marriages!"

"Yeah, I could've been forced to marry Tatanga!" Daisy shuddered at that horrible thought.

Peach's smile faded as she remembered Toadsworth's warning. "Yeah... I... I know what you mean."

* * *

The next morning the Mushroom Kingdom was celebrating the defeat of Tatanga and the safe return of their sister-Kingdom's Princess with a large festival. Fireworks filled the sky in the early morning and would close the festival that same night. The air was filled with the intoxicating aroma of delicious foods being cooked all throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Children were laughing, people talking and not a cloud in the bright blue sky.

Mario and Luigi were watching the festivities taking place from the security of the balcony in Mario's private chambers. The two heroes were too exhausted to join in the fun. And besides, Luigi wasn't too big on parties anyway.

"How's your chest?" Mario asked as he struggled to slip his red shirt on over his thick white bandages.

"Not bad. A little itchy from time to time, but nothing painful." Luigi answered as he unconsciously scratched at his bandages through his green shirt. "How's your back?"

"Sore, but I can manage." Mario put his hand to lower back for a little support. "I wonder how the girls are doing?"

"Beats me. We never got to see them last night." Luigi commented feeling a little embarrassed about the two of them falling asleep in the infirmary.

"Yeah, didn't realize I was that tired!"

There was a knock at the closed door and Toadette walked inside. "Good morning gentlemen!" She greeted warmly with a tray in her hands. "I brought you some tea!"

"Thanks Toadette." Luigi acknowledged the spunky Toad maiden. "Hey, do you know how Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are doing?"

"Oh, yes!" Toadette beamed. "They're mingling in the Royal Garden! You should join them!"

Mario and Luigi visible slouched at the idea of trying to be sociable after enduring such hardship.

"Maybe later!" Toadette suggested. "See you downstairs!"

Mario and Luigi exchanged glances. "You going downstairs anytime soon?"

"Nope." Luigi answered dryly as he picked up his cup of tea.

"Me neither..." Mario and took his own tea.

"Nice view from up here."

* * *

The day seemed to be crawling along as the festivities kept the atmosphere brimming with positive energy. Keeping together Peach and Daisy managed to smile and make pleasant conversation with the many guests at the Castle. Fortunately Toadsworth was able to placate the numerous questions and many curiosities provided by the welcomes guests, which gave the duo a little breathing room.

Daisy nudged Peach's arm. "Want to hide out inside for a while?"

Peach kept a sincere smile on her face. "The sun is setting, it's only a while longer."

"Keep telling me that!" Daisy joked, still feeling a little stressed.

As the stars slowly appeared in the sky, covered the darkness with eternal light, the two Princesses found themselves strolling through the Royal Garden together.

"Remember all the sleepovers we had as a child?" Peach reminisced joyfully. "All the nights we stayed up watching the stars and reading stories?"

Daisy nodded. "I remember. I also remember when Toadsworth caught up sneaking candy in the middle of the night!"

Peach laughed at the sweet memory. "Toadsworth STILL keeps all the sweets in the pantry up on the top shelf!"

The smell of roses and other flowers gave a pleasant sensation of familiarity and safety as they continued their stroll, stopping at the fountain in the center of the garden. The statue of Queen Orchid stood out brilliantly in the starlight, making the statue look like a beacon of hope. The two sat down together at the fountain and watched the stars, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"Princess Peach, Princess Daisy," Luigi called for their attention. "may we join you?"

The Princesses turned and saw their heroes and friends, Mario and Luigi, standing side by side, on the other side of the fountain. Mario was dressed his usual attire of a red shirt, red cap and blue overalls. The red cap covered most of the bandages on his forehead, only a little of the white was revealed. As for Luigi, he still preferred wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans, but like Mario always wore his green cap.

"Mario! Luigi!" Daisy replied happily. "About time you two showed up!"

The Brothers approached the Princesses and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sorry," Mario began. "too tired to party!"

Peach smiled joyfully at the sight of the two heroes. "You're just in time to watch the fireworks!

As if on cue a single firework lit up the sky with a loud explosion and red embers.

Turning to the sight of the explosions the Brother's felt the Princesses pull of their arms, pulling them into sitting positions on the fountain between them.

Daisy kept her arms wrapped around Mario's and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mario, I can never repay you! Thank you for this!"

Mario blushed and replied with a calm, "You're welcome."

Peach coyly put her hand on top of Luigi's. "You too, Luigi. Thank you. For everything!"

Luigi only nodded to acknowledge her as he found himself a little tongue-tied.

The quartet sat on the fountain together, watching the fireworks flashing against the starry sky. For the first time in a long time all four felt a sense of peace and belonging.

This was right.

 _ **-The End  
**_


End file.
